And There We Stood
by Rachy.Wachy101
Summary: Agent Rhode Island is a agent to Project Freelancer. But strange things are occurring.. what will she find out and what will she do? What will she lose... And what will she gain? I do not own Red Vs Blue, trust me. That kind of work would be too damn hard for me. Hope you enjoy! -Rachel
1. Pilot

I felt the ground shake beneath me as my team and I were running down the platforms of this God forsaken hallway. All I saw were the gray slates that held us in, and my teammates. It was like being held in bunkers, but I didn't really have time to care about it. I had other important things to do.

"Hello, agent Rhode Island! What brings you and your team in such a hurry?" FILSS said over the comm.

"Nothing too big, FILSS," I replied, even though it was something big. Very, very big. Agents Wyoming, Maine, Connecticut, South Dakota and I were going to be briefed on a huge mission. We knew that this was a make or break situation and we had to be accurate, and punctual. So there we ran, down the dull halls of the Mother of Invention. Once I thought about it, I wondered why FILSS was asking us anything, until she said, "Agent Rhode Island, don't forget about the Director and wanting to brief your team. I know this is a big opportunity for you and your team."

"Thank you FILSS, but we know," I replied nicely.

"Very well, Agent Rhode Island."

"Rhodi, knock knock," Wyoming said later, as we waited by the debreifing room's door.(By the way, everyone calls me Rhodi, it's just my nickname.)

"Who's there, Wyoming.." I didn't really want to answer, but I didn't anyway because I didn't want to ignore him and be mean.

"Knock kno-"

"Cut the shit, Wyoming. I'm soooo not in the mood," bursted South. I guess she didn't care about being mean. It's just, yeah South has her ways, but it didn't mean she was a bad person. She just gets irritated easily. While I was stuck in that thought, I soon realized that her twin brother North wasn't here with her. That's odd. They're usually together in missions. You know, like 'wonder twin powers' kind of stuff. I kinda chuckled at that, just thinking of South and North as 'wonder twins'. God, that was hilarious. I mean, they're kick ass fighters yeah, and they kick even more ass when they're together, but just the thought was amusing.

Just as soon as South stopped her scowling, the Director was walking towards us. I was really glad that we were there even before the Director. You know, giving him the idea and the truth of how much we really cared about this mission.

"Good morning, agents. Time to debreif you for the mission," said the Director. "FILSS, tell agents York, Carolina, North and Washington to come down to the debriefing room."

Ah, so they were bringing them. I mean, it's kind of hard to imagine them not being here. They were the best agents besides from my team, and this was a huge mission. Perfect combination, right?

My team and I walked into the debriefing room. We walked by the comm screen, and went to the holograph station where the Counselor and the Director would be showing us where and what we were going to, and how we were going to do whatever it was we were doing.

My thoughts were stopped shortly as the other agents walked in. All of us said hi to one another, but we all knew we had to make it quick. I didn't have time, and neither did the other agents, to do a 'meet and greet' session. As soon as we were done saying hello, we got into position, and waited for the Director to give us our orders.

"Agents, tomorrow at 800 hours you will be going to the UNSC Scrap Metal Recycling Station to get information on Project Freelancer. There is a VIP waiting there and is heavily guarded by other UNSC soldiers."

"So what is our objective?" asked Carolina.

"Your objective is to get the VIP, and get the information. Bring the information to me and bring the VIP to interrogation. Agents Carolina, York, Wyoming, and Connecticut are team A. Agents Rhode Island, Maine, North and South Dakota will be team B. Rhode Island will be leader of team B, Carolina of team A. Team B will be in charge of getting the information, and team A will be in charge of getting the VIP. Dismissed."

Out of the debriefing room it was rather quiet. I went back to my thoughts about being alone and suddenly I got all depressed. I never really realized how sad I was being alone, but then, again, when did I ever have time to think about how I felt? After a few minutes of just silence, York decided to 'play twenty questions with me'

"So, Rhodi, what's up?"

"Uh, nothing much, I guess, and you?" (As you can see, I'm not really good at talking. Who knew.)

"Nothing much, but I _did_ plan on going to your training exercise against Maine today. I can't wait to see what happens in that match."

Oh. My. God. I had forgotten all about that match, but then again, who would want to remember? Having to go up against Maine was like trying to climb Mount Everest. Actually no, it was _worse_ than that.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about it."

" You don't even remember what time it was, do you," Said Connecticut.

"Pff, of course I did!" I really, really didn't. Why was I even trying to lie? I am terrible at it, and_ everyone _knew it. Connecticut scoffed and shot me one of those looks that just oozed 'are you seriously going to play this game with me'. So I gave in and sighed, saying "Fine, I did."

"Thought so. Because, it's starting right now."

"What?!"

"Yep."

"Well, off to the observation room!" Replied York, with that mischievous grin on his face. I was seriously not going to enjoy being pummeled by Maine. God, this was going to be a long day.

.


	2. Mental Meta Metal

I started my way up to the training room sluggishly. I would've given anything, _anything_ for someone to go against Maine, rather than me. Though, things happen for a reason. First though, I had to at least get in some push ups or something- wait, no. Because apparently the training is starting right now. Though, I've already forgotten about it, right? Whatever, time to go to the training room.

I walked into the training room to see almost everyone I know in the observation room, staring down at me. Across from me was Maine, beating the hell out of a punching bag. And just to think, that was about to be my face in about four minutes. Dear God.

"Welcome, Agent Rhode Island! Please go up to the center of the training room floor. Agent Maine, please proceed with the same instructions I gave Rhode Island," FILISS said.

Well, time to die.

We both stood across from one another at the center of the training room floor. I was getting nervous from all the people watching me, wondering what my motives were, or just how I wasn't going to be incinerated by Maine.

"Starting hand to hand combat training in three... two... one. Good luck, agents!"

I stood still. Literally.

It wasn't because I was scared, but I knew how to play this card (once I thought about it). All I have to do it wait for him to strike, and use his offense against him. Then I tire him out, and then make the final blow. Boom. So I waited, we went around in circles at first, fitting each other up. You know, how you see that in wrestling matches. Then, after enough waiting, Maine charged at me. I ducked under his arm, and swirled around so I was facing his back. Then when he turned around to face me I gave him a round-house kick to the face, and ran. I knew I was trying to make him tired, but I don't know, it was just instinct. I couldn't just go back in time and change it.

Then, he got back up and charged at me again. I might not be as strong as him, but everyone knows that I am best when using my agility. During the fight, I ducked this, dodged that, swirled around here and there until I could finally hear him breathing heavily.

_Time to strike,_ I thought.

I finally ran up towards him. While he was spending his time trying to punch, I was one step ahead. I ducked that, took his arm, twisted it and put it behind his back. Once I could feel his arm retaliating to the point of success, I rebounded that. I went in front of him, took out his kneecaps by kicking them, and gave one final blow to the face. Once I did that, he fell to the ground, surprisingly not getting back up. I could still hear him breathing, and see him moving his muscles, so at least I knew he was okay.

"Point earned. Victory to agent Rhode Island. Good job, Rhode Island," FILSS said in the comm.

I gave a wicked grin and said, "Thanks FILSS."

After that, I went into the observation room. Everyone in there gave me a pat on the back and asked with astounded voices 'how did you do it?', and Wyoming started up one of his knock-knock jokes again before being punched in the gut by South. Washington thanked me but did it hurringly, because he had a training simulation to go through right after mine. Then I saw York come up to me with the same mischievous grin on his face and said, "Wow Rhodi, I didn't think you could do it. I was certain you were going to die."

I chuckled and replied, "You just don't know me do you?"

"I guess I don't if you were able to beat up Maine. Mind teaching me those tricks up your sleeve?"

"Save it for another day, York? I just wanted to go rest a little bit. You know, 'cause of the mission."

"Ah, I hear you," he said. After spotting Carolina leaving, he waved to us, and followed Carolina. I really wondered why he never wants to tell her how he feels. Anyway, I waved bye to everyone also, and went down to my room. I had forgotten to stop at the armory to take my gear off, but it didn't really matter. I took off my gear and under armor, and set those aside. Then I put on my sweatpants and a tee, hopped into bed, and fell asleep, waiting for the day ahead.


	3. Too Tired To Try

I couldn't sleep.

It's not like I didn't know this was going to happen, of course. I slept for a hour or so, and then woke up and couldn't fall back asleep since. And of course, the mission is today also.

"Good morning, agent Rhode Island!" FILSS beamed.

I tried to just lay there, pretending I didn't hear, but finally muffled out a "Good morning...FLISS..."

"Agent Rhode Island, don't forget about your mission today! I bet you're very excited for it," FILSS said. I have no idea how she is always happy. With that always enthusiastic tone, she must become tired or annoyed sometimes, right?

I got out of bed, and went into the bathroom that was to the right of the room. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and so on. Then I put on my under armor, and then my actual armor, and walked out of the room to go to the hangers.  
By the time I got to the hangers, no one was there. That was rather strange, especially since today we'd be going out on a mission.

"FILSS?" I said

"Yes, agent Rhode Island?"

"Why aren't there people in the hangers? Seems rather, odd."

"Agent Rhode Island, it's only eight AM, I'm sure everyone is either just getting up, or getting something to eat."

You've got to be shitting me. I didn't even notice, having being extremely tired. I really wish I could go back in time, just to- if I had to - punch myself in the face so I'd pass out and at least get some sleep.

"Well, okay then. I guess I'll just go to the mess hall, thanks FLISS."

"You're welcome, agent Rhode Island!"

[break]

* * *

I walked into the mess hall to be greeted by a small amount of other freelancers, scattered at different tables (because the tables are divided by our teams). Of course, Carolina was already at our table, she probably got here after training, because that's what she always does. Surprisingly York was there, usually he would have slept in. Then there was CT, and South.

Once I thought about it a little more, maybe most of them were there. Well, at least I wasn't the only one who woke up this early. I wasn't really feeling hungry, with being anxious and all, so I just sat down next to South and waited for them to start a conversation.

"So.." CT said. After that, York couldn't take being tired anymore, so he let his head fall on the table, and he fell asleep.

"Well, so much for an early riser," I said.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw South with her head propped up by her hand, just looking at the table. Why was everyone so gloomy? I mean, yeah I really hate waking up this late, and was nervous for the mission; but this? This is just ridiculous. Even South isn't bitching. That's an utterly new record. And one I wouldn't like to keep.

"Agents South, North, York, Carolina, and Rhode Island; please report to the gym." FILSS said over the comm. Well, at least we got something to do. It sounded urgent, so Carolina woke up York, and we all sprinted out of the mess hall, and to the gym.

I just really hope nothing bad happened.

* * *

Author's input:

Hi guys! Sorry this is a pretty short one, the next one I'll really try to make longer. It's just that I have school, and a bunch and bunch of homework. Anyway, I'm glad you guys chose my story to read, I really appreciate it, and I hope you like it!  
Reviews are appreciated :)


	4. Surprise Party

We ran down the halls fast as we could, while we were trying to keep York awake the whole time. He just kept stumbling and swaying as if it was serpentine. Once we got to the gym, we realized that there was nothing there. No medical team, no agents, no Director or Counselor, no staff. Then, all of a sudden- we went into paint lockdown. Pillars went up in perfect sequence, and guns were at the end where we were standing. All of a sudden, other freelancers were swaying back and forth between the pillars, coming towards us. York finally woke up when he realized, and we all sprinted for our weapons. Carolina and CT both got pistols, while South and York got the shotguns. I got a battle rifle, the only one at that matter. We all got into position, and started our way towards them. Apparently York was still too tired for his own good, because he got shot instantly in the knee-cap. He fell down, groaning from the pain of the armor lock, and the paint. About a second later, we were face to face with our opponents. South was able to get one with a head-shot, while Carolina an CT were helping each other take three guys down at once. I was holding my own to the right, against two freelancers. I swerved to my right, and hid behind a pillar. I waited for one to go my way, and when they did I got them in the arms, then went in open fire while using him as a meat shield. Then I threw the agent to the other, made him stumble, and finished them off with two rounds to the face. I looked over to see Carolina and CT finishing off their opponents, and South giving one last shot to the last freelancer up.

"Victory goes to team A" said FILSS over the comm.

I had absolutely no idea what was going on, and then I saw the Director and Councelor walk from the observation room down the gym floor.

"Very well, agents. Very well."

"What the hell?!" screamed South, "You sent us down here to surprise us with a stupid fucking paint lockdown against a team twice our count?!"

The Director gave her a stern look, and then replied, "Mind your place Agent South Dakota, you aren't the one making the decisions here; nor do you have the right to object against them. You all are leaving for your mission in one hour. I would best get ready. Dismissed."

Carolina stayed behind with York while he was getting the paint off his armor. South, and CT went back down to the mess hall to hang out with friends. I just started roaming the halls, since I didn't know what else to do. I could have went down to the armory to get last minuete equipment, but we had an hour till we were going on the mission, so I didn't need to do that.

After about thirty minutes, I decided to go to the armory to get my equipment. While I was going down to the armory, I came across two people betting money about who was going to win in the training room sequence with Texas vs. Washington. I walked to them, pointed to the guy that was betting for Texas and said, "He's right."

"You bet your ass I'm right."

We both started laughing and then I started my way back to the armory again. When I got to the armory, there were a few technicians, and then there was Georgia scraping paint off of his chest plate. By the looks of it, he was one of the Freelancers from the surprise paint lockdown simulation.

"I didn't know you were in the match."

"Yeah."

Georgia was about five eleven in height, with a calm, straight forward facial expression. He had dull green eyes, and had dark brown hair; it was short, curly, but always stuck out. He had a tall and solid build. He was at least three inches taller than me for crying out loud. Then again, a lot of people were bulkier than me. I was pretty small for a Freelancer; but that didn't mean I wasn't good.

"So, who did you go against?" As I pointed to the paint on his chest plate.

"Carolina, she totally beat the shit out of me."

I laughed and said, "I can see that. How did it go down?"

He sighed and said, "I crouched beside a pillar about twenty feet away from you guys with my battle rifle, and I managed to get York in knee-cap. After that, Carolina saw me and she dead sprinted towards me. I tried to get a shot at her, but I was too late, and she shoved the barrel out of the way. I immediately dropped the rifle, grabbed a hold of her, and flipped her over my right shoulder; but before I could react she fired her pistol, and my suit was in lock down by the time she hit the ground."

"Well, that blows."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, I gotta get my equipment and head down to the hangers for the mission."

"Okay, see you around"

"You too, Georgia."

I went past him and got my weapons (my battle rifle and pistols) and my ammunition, and then headed down to the hangers. When I got to the hangers, everyone was waiting around for the pilots that were going to be flying our pelican for the mission. Once they finally got there, we hopped aboard the pelican and headed for our destination.


	5. Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

_**Well people, here is another chapter! I really hope you guys like it, and guess what time it is? Time to kick ass in that mission! Woo -Rachel**_

* * *

It took.

Fucking.

Forever.

Team B and I were waiting in the Pelican for maybe about thirty minutes till the pilots actually got into the pelican. Yes people, you heard me correctly, thirty. Fucking. Minutes. What the hell? After they got adjusted, we flew off to the Recycling station. Apparently the Director was wrong for once; the place wasn't guarded by UNSC soilders, but Insurrectionists. He must have just jumbled up his words or whatever. Anyway, the flight to the facility already took about two to three hours. I would have prefered that we were closer, but the Director didn't want the enemy spotting us before we attacked. So I have to give him that. Everyone was nervous. Even if I didn't see it on their faces, I could tell that everyone was really tense about this mission. Hell, we didn't even know why we were trying to get this guy and the information he had. But in this kind of business, you don't question. You just do. And I was started to hate that about this job by the day. Once the Pelican finally came close to the facility, we all got ready. I had found some plasma rifles aboard the Pelican, so I ditched my type-52's for them. South grabbed the gravity hammer that was in the Pelican, but other than that everyone had what they wanted and needed.

"Okay guys, get ready. Going to be there in about two minutes," the pilot stated.

"Well, so much for prep time," North said. I would have expected for South to say something snarky, but actually for once she didn't. This day really was weird. Hmm.

Before I could finish processing my thoughts, the pilot told us over the comm that we were about to land in thirty seconds.

But I had other plans.

"Guys!" I said over the rumbling sound of the Pelican.

"Yeah?"

"We need to head out now!"

"Wait, what the hell? Why?" South said.

"We already have our thruster packs! We have to use them! We can't get the Pelican anywhere near the actually facility or it'll be shot down!" I talked to the pilot after that through the comm and he agreed. Then before we knew it the back of the Pelican was open, and we were jumping out.

Once we jumped, we flew straight to the facility. We all landed in a tumble roll, and started going up to the soldiers. We expertly dodged the bullets that flew towards us, and there began the fight. South already had taken out about three dozen soldiers with just her gravity hammer. Then I saw Maine messing with the controls of the ship, and next thing I knew we were up in the air because he turned off the gravity. Well slap my face and call me the Lone Ranger. I enabled my grav boots, and pressed the fight. In a few minutes everyone was down. South had come back to me with the information and asked, "Why is this so fucking important anyway? I read the files and it's just some crazy bullshit on A.I. theory. I mean, they already know this stuff. That's why they're teaching it to us, right?"

Damn, I guess she was right.

"We can't worry about it right now, South. How much I'd love to agree with you, but we just can't deal with it right now. We have to just bring it back to the Director. Now, let me comm Carolina and see if her team has the VIP."

South nodded, and returned to Maine and North while I commed Carolina. She answered, and by the sound of her voice she was pissed. Really pissed.

"Do you guys have the VIP?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you seem so upset?"

"York fucking messed up when breaking the code to one of the locks, and we got held up."

In the backround I could hear York yelling, "It wasn't my fault!" I kind of chuckled, York can be funny for absolutely no reason at some times.

"Meet you back at the hangers?"

"You got it. Over and out."

We all got back to the extraction point, since everyone was taken down, the Pelican could now safely land. Once we got to the hanger aboard the Mother of Invention, I heard this crazy story from York about how there was a nuclear explosive that they somehow got away from. How York was babbling on about it was not only amusing, but after a while it just got annoying. Carolina picked up my frustration and she dragged York out of the hangers. Maine had went to the gym to practice some more, and North and South were already gone. CT was chatting up some of the staff, so I decided to go to my room. I got my armor off, and then looked at the schedule for tomorrow. Training simulations against Georgia? Hmm, that was going to be interesting. After that I went to go check out the leader-boards.

I became rank five.

"Fuck yes!" I thought. This is just what I wanted to see before I went to bed. Fuck. Yeah. After that, I went to bed, hoping to actually get some sleep this time. All we can do is hope, right?

* * *

_**Okay guys, I really hoped you liked this chapter! Especially for one that I wrote in like thirty minutes O_O maybe less? Whatever, I don't care, I just care about your guy's opinion! Please read and review, it's much appreciated. Also don't forget to follow and favorite my story! :) it's much appreciated too. -Rachel**_


	6. Monsters Incorporated

_**Hello all! Here's chapter 6! First I would like to thank my good friend Miles for helping me with the fighting sequences for this chapter, it was really hard to write. Besides that, I really have nothing else left to say so: reviews, follows and favorites are appreciated :) Have fun reading the chapter! - Rachel**_

* * *

I woke up with a fucking booming headache.

"Jesus, I can't get one break can I?" I thought.

"Good morning, Agent Rhode Island!" FILSS said. Does she do this with every agent? Every morning I get up she comes on my comm like that. Sorry but, I don't really think I need the voice of a more-than-enthusiastic A.I. blowing out my eardrums in the morning over my comm. Especially when I already have a headache. I was thinking about even pulling out my pistols, and shooting up my comm. But I decided I was just acting like a fussy girl on her period, so I didn't.

"Good morning FILSS. What's my schedule for today?" I asked.

"Well agent, today you sort of have a free-day. Besides that training simulation you have with Georgia, that is."

"What kind of simulations are we doing?"

"Two rounds: Hand to hand combat, and then a paint lockdown simulation." Well, fuck. I definitely knew I could kick his ass in hand to hand combat, that was for sure. But Georgia is known for his expertise in firearms. I really _can't _get a break.

I went across the room to put on my armor, and then headed down to the mess hall. When I got there it was almost like everyone and their mom was there. I got my breakfast and headed to the table that consisted of South, North, Carolina, CT, York, Wyoming, and Georgia.

"Why hello, comrade," Wyoming boomed.

"Hey, guys." I stated.

Georgia had a smile creep up his face and said, "So Rhodi, are you ready to get your ass handed to you today?"

"Sorry but, I didn't get my ass handed to me in the day before's simulation, that's for sure." We all started laughing and then finished our breakfast in laughs and full stomachs. Georgia had to go back to his room to get his helmet, so I went down to the training room to get some practice with my firearms. I was going to have a hell of a time trying to take down Georgia in the paint lockdown simulation.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Georgia coming into the the training room, his face, hard as a stone, his expression determined.

I really knew I was in for a fight today.

"Hello! Today's simulation will be between agents Rhode Island and Georgia. Round one will be hand to hand combat, and second round will be paint lockdown simulation." FILSS said. As she said that we both started putting on our helmets.

Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

"Okay agents, three.. two.. one.. Match start. Good luck, agents!"

And there we went. We started charging towards each other, and when we were about twenty feet away, we already had our fists up, aiming for each other's faces. As soon as we hit each other, we were flown to opposite sides of the room. We got up and started charging towards each other again. When Georgia got to me, he tried to throw a power-house punch at me. I swiftly dodged it, went behind him, and hit him in the sensitive part of his back. He stumbled back but before he could do anything, I was able to kick him straight in the face. The kick knocked him backwards off his feet, he fell into a roll, but quickly recovered and got up on one knee. He still tried to get up, but I came up with one giant leap, and tried to round-house kick him. He grabbed my ankle, pushed it out of the way, and then sent an upper-cut to my gut. I stumbled and fell down from the force. I really wasn't expecting a move like that. Then he hopped up almost instantly, grabbed me, and slammed me into the ground. Fuck, that definitely hurt. I was able to get a few punches and kicks in him, throwing him off so I could get back up. Then we began a sequence of punches and blocks. After a few seconds I was able to get a hit at his jaw. Then I locked my fingers and put them around his neck, forcing him down. When he was down I kicked him in the stomach, having him fall down groaning. While he was doing that, I got behind and sent a few upper-cuts into his lower back, making him yell more. I almost started to feel bad, considering he was my friend.

But I couldn't be soft. Not now, not ever.

I grabbed his shoulders, and dropped him to the ground. I moved over him and swung a fully cocked fist down onto his face, but he caught my fist and pushed it aside. Then he was able to kick me off, making me fly back a few feet. The kick really fucking hurt, and so did the hit from my falling back. While I was getting up, he was able to punch me in my face, sending me back on the ground. I got up quickly, and took his legs out from under him. When he fell down I got on top of him, and started repeatedly hitting him in the face until I knew he wouldn't get up. Once I had reached my goal, I got off of him as FILSS boomed over the comm, saying, " Point goes to Agent Rhode Island." I looked at the observation deck for a second, seeing all of our friends watching us. God I felt ashamed. To not only embarrass him like this, but to be so brutal towards my friend in just a simulation. I didn't know whether or not I wanted to go on with the simulation, or to just leave.

I looked up at the observation deck for a second time, then back to Georgia. He was moaning and crawling on his forearms, trying to stand up. He almost pulled himself up, but he collapsed on the ground. His normally curly hair was stuck out and was now drooping over his eye. Blood was all over his forehead, and in his hair. I immediately rushed over to him, and helped him onto a knee. He took off his helmet, and placed it on the ground. blood was trickling from underneath his left eye and there was a cut up his forehead that would become a permanent scar. I put my arm around his neck and got him to his feet. He then walked out of the training room, and I closely followed him. On the way, he bent down and picked something up. I didn't know what it was until he attached it to his armor. I had knocked off his fucking shoulder plate. It got that bad. It sent shivers down my spine. As soon as the door shut, he said in a weak and pained voice, "FILSS, set a timer for seven minutes." He laid down on the floor and passed out in a second.

What have I done?

* * *

I saw a medical team take Georgia away, but not taking away the knot in my stomach. I didn't want this to happen. I wish I could go back in time, but this isn't Back to the Future. I just had to face my troubles, though sometimes I really wanted to give up. I went back to the observation room, after having found out that we would have to reschedule the next round at a time where he's recovered. I got to the observation room, just to get quizzical looks from people. I really didn't like the feeling I was getting.

"Jesus, Rhodi, what happened?" North asked.

"She beat the ever-living-fuck out of him, that's what." South added.

After about half a minute of awkward silence, Wyoming said, "Chap, did you really mean to do it?"

"No! I wasn't thinking. I just, I don't know." I couldn't even imagine seeing my friend hurt, yet I had just put him in the infirmary. I was beginning to feel like a monster more and more by the second. I sat down and sighed, everyone realizing that I really did mean it when I said that I didn't mean to do it. York came over and put a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"Rhodi, don't worry about it. I'm sure Georgia will understand. Just think of this as a reminder to never go into hand to hand combat with you."

At this he smirked as I began to chuckle a little bit. Yes, it was comforting, but that didn't mean I forgave myself. I had to know for myself that he would be alright and that he would forgive me. He was my friend. Almost like a brother-we've always been there for each other. And I do this?

Maybe I _am_ a monster.

* * *

_**Well people, there it is. I think this is the longest chapter I've had so far o_o. Anyway, I hope you guys like! :) a review is much appreciated, so are favorites and follows! Again I would like to say thanks to Miles for helping me. Well auto-bots, let's rollll out! -Rachel**_


	7. You're My Best Friend

_**Hola, amigos! I have another chapter for you! Hope you enjoy! Favorites, reviews, and follows are more than appreciated**_** :)**

* * *

"Hey, let's go down to the mess hall. Get some of that stuff off of your mind," York said.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Aw come on chap, it'll be good for you," Wyoming said reassuringly.

"Eh, sure, whatever."

"That's the spirit," North said, "I'm sure Georgia understands. He knows it only happened because it was a training match."

"I hope so."

After that, we all got up, and went to the mess hall. The whole time walking there, I couldn't decide whether or not I wanted to cry or to throw up. Or both. Once we got there, everyone got what they wanted to eat. I didn't eat though, I still had those tight knots in my stomach. I didn't even want to take my helmet off and have everyone see me. I probably would have cried at the drop of a hat.

I got up from the table and said, "Hey guys, I'm going to go to the infirmary and check on Georgia. Okay?" Everyone responded with nods, since they all had food in their mouths. They must have been fucking hungry. I guess they didn't take time to realize what I had said, because everyone knows that you have to wait thirty minutes until you can go down to see patients after their accidents. I just wanted to get away from everyone. I started roaming the halls again, trying to think of things that wouldn't make me cry, but nothing worked. After I while I took off my helmet, and threw it against the wall, sobbing. I sank to the floor, crying, and thinking what I have done. Then out of nowhere I saw Texas, but she didn't say anything. She just looked at me, for almost about a minute, and then she left. I tried to wipe away my tears, but then felt my nose. I looked down at my glove, which had blood on it; I soon realized that I had gotten a cut from the match. Probably where Georgia had hit me.

I went back to my room, but before I went in I saw something. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Georgia's door was wide open. With quite hesitation, I went to Georgia's quarters. I walked into his room, and looked around a little bit. I didn't see him 'till I almost walked straight into him in the bathroom. The top half of his armor was taken off, and his shirt lay on the ground, with red stains on it. I saw his face through the mirror, it hadn't changed since the training room where I saw his face when the medics were getting him. His normally curly hair that was stuck out, drooped over his eye, with blood matted to it. Blood was running down his forehead and cheek. His face now clouded with pain and defeat. I immediately started crying a little bit, seeing his face. He sighed with a sad smile and said, "You should be at lunch."

Georgia's POV (Point Of View)

* * *

That last punch did it.

The last time her fist came down on my visor, I must have passed out. My arms and legs relaxed and I was unable to move. Blood spattered all over my visor which had a huge crack running through it. "Point goes to Agent Rhode Island." FILISS boomed over the intercom. I managed to roll over, and started crawling on my forearms, trying to get up. I was moaning from the aching in my whole body. I almost got up, and then my arms gave and I collapsed to the ground. I took off my broken helmet and rolled it aside. The next thing I knew, I felt a pair of arms pull me up onto a knee. I looked up at Rhodi crouched on the ground next to me. Rhodi, the girl who had brutally beaten the absolute shit out of me three seconds ago, was helping me up. I put my arm over her shoulder, hers around mine, and we stood up together. I was then able to walk independently, but very slowly and painfully. I was halfway to the door when I saw my shoulder plate lying on the ground. Shit! She really hit me hard. I bent down, picked it up, and locked it back onto my arm. I finally got to the door and pushed the button to open it. As soon as it closed, I said "FILISS, set a timer for seven minutes." I don't know why I said that. I guess I thought I would need a seven minute break and then we could proceed with the match. I dropped to the ground, rolled onto my back, and passed out almost instantly. I woke up in the infirmary, blood still on my face.

It really fucking hurt, being pummeled by Rhodi. I knew she was strong, but damn. That girl landed some punches on me that would definitely leave bruises. I got up, but quickly laid back down because of my pounding headache. After a few minutes, I got up, and then told the medics that I wanted to get out as soon as possible. They said they wanted to check for concussions, and so they did; thank God there weren't any; there were no broken bones either. Just some cuts and really bad bruises. I took some medicine for the headache and the pain, and started to head to my quarters. But a medic came up to me and said, "Sir, you can barely walk."

"Barely means able to." As I limped out of the room. It took forever getting there, considering that I had to walk slowly because of the immense amount of pain.

On the way, I noticed the other Freelancers from the observation room coming my way in the hallway. I immediately ducked behind a door, and let them pass. I heard them saying how they were going to get lunch, though I didn't really care. I just had to get back to my quarters without anyone seeing me like...this. As soon as I stood up, I knew I messed up. Texas was walking down the hallway, and I didn't spot her. Though she definitely spotted me. I said in a whisper, "Please. Don't tell her where I am." I didn't want Rhodi seeing me like this. I knew she didn't mean to do it, just by the look of horror she gave when she saw me with my helmet off. I knew she was going through the same amount of pain I was in. Just emotionally. Sometimes, when it's emotional pain, it actually hurts more, and I didn't want her to hurt more, by Rhodi seeing me. Texas acknowledged me, nodded, and left. Then I started going to my quarters again. I tried to walk faster, and upon reaching my door, I stumbled into my quarters.

I limped into my bathroom, and took off the top half of my armor. Then I tore off my shirt, and started getting the blood off my body. I got the crusted up blood off of my chest, and abdomen. When I started washing off my face, acknowledging my new black eye, I saw Rhodi in the mirror. Shit! I thought. I immediately turned around, and saw that she had started crying, her hands clapped to her mouth. I thought. Instead of reacting like the way I was in my head, I decided to give a calm, sad smile and said, "You should be at lunch." With that she kind of smirked, but her smile fell down to that same frown that she had earlier upon seeing me. Her shoulder length wispy hair was blown in her face, covering her blood-shot eyes; completely revealing that she was crying earlier than before.

"I wasn't hungry."

By the sound of her voice, she was trembling. As I looked to see her body language, her body was stiff, but her hands were shaking. I could hear the cracks in her voice as she tried to say something, but nothing came out. "Your face." She whispered in absolute horror. Her eyes were fixated on the blood and cuts on my face.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm fine, it was a training simulation. We're supposed to fight," I said with a smile. She still had that same terrified frown though, as if she didn't believe anything I had just said. "Plus, I wasn't going easy on you at all. You had every right to go just as hard as me. You are just better. That's why I ended up like this," pointing to my broken up face. As soon as I said that, her face changed from a frown, to what I was hoping for to be a smile. But in the end, her face was just in pure horror and regret.

I really wish she hadn't of seen me.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know I had hurt you that badly, till I saw your face," she sobbed. After that she started crying a little again, and by that time I didn't know whether or not to just be the stone cold soldier I usually portray, or to actually show my emotions and reassure her that everything was alright.

Why did things have to be so tough sometimes?

I started to talk, but my voice started to crack, though I went on anyway," I didn't want you to see me was because I-I knew that if you saw me like this, you would have been tor-torn apart. I-I didn't want you to h-hurt. I-It makes me hurt, too." The look on her face caused me more pain than my body was in now. I was starting to tear up at this point. So I turned around, and started hastily washing my face again, heaving. The blood was gone, so I reached up and pushed the hair out of my eye, revealing the scar that I got from the match. The scar I'd have with me for the rest of my life. I wish that this wouldn't have happened. The match, this, any of it. By now, I was struggling to keep my composure. Suddenly, Rhodi just rushed up to me, still crying, and threw her arms around my torso, giving me a tight hug. I wasn't expecting it, but I quickly put my arms around her. The level of affection finally overwhelmed me, and I broke down, tears welling in my eyes. After a while, I let go of her, and she let go of me. I reached up and rubbed my eyes dry. She was still crying, but she was crying with happiness now.

"Want to get something to eat?" She asked weakly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Absolutely. Let me get out of this armor though." I replied in an equally weak voice. She left my room, and entered hers. I got out of the test of my armor, although my body still was aching, it didn't hurt as badly now. I changed into jeans and a T-shirt that didn't have blood stains and holes in it. I went back to the bathroom, and made my hair look somewhat excusable. There was still a little blood around my cuts and a bit in my hair, but it didn't matter. I left my room and closed my door, just as Rhodi left hers. I looked at her, and saw the first real smile on her face since this morning at breakfast. And I don't think it's one that will be going away anytime soon.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_**Well people, I hope you liked it! By the way, my story is now on the Red vs Blue Freelancer community page! Woo! -Rachel**_


	8. Mendacity, Fortitude, and Apathy

_**Hello! Here's another chapter! I'd really appreciate it if you guys leave me some reviews, so I know what to improve on. Thanks! -Rachel**_

* * *

**Rhodi's POV (Point of View)**

* * *

_I dodged behind a pillar, watching him helplessly scramble around to find me. Not that I have anything in control, either. I turned back around, and he was gone. Disappeared. Poof. I started shifting around, getting glances of my surroundings. I rolled to the left, and started sprinting towards the side of the arena. I soon as I was about four feet from it, I heard a bullet wiz past my helmet. I turned around, pulled my pistol out as soon as possible, and shot him. He grunted and fell to the floor, but he didn't get back up. "What? No!" I said. It was live ammunition._

_He was dead._

"AH!" I screamed, jumping up from my bed. It was just a nightmare. Oh god. I laid back down, breathing heavily, trying to get over what had just occurred in my dreams. I finally sat up, putting my hands on my head, trying to recover from the huge headache I was just getting.

"Good morning Agent Rhode Island!" FILSS said.

"You. Have got. To be fucking. Kidding me." I said.

"What is the matter, Rhode Island?"

"Nothing FILSS. I'd like to be alone right now. No disturbances."

"Yes, Rhode Island." After she said that, she shut off the comm.

Damn, was I in a mood today.

* * *

I went into the bathroom, and got ready for the day ahead. I had no idea what I was going to be doing, but then again I don't even know half of the time. I guess it was just a habit, am I right? After I got ready, I put on my armor and started down to the mess hall. For a while, I had completely forgotten about my nightmare till I saw Georgia coming down the other hallway, going to the mess hall as well.

"Well good morning," he said.

"Good morning.."

"What's the matter?" His voice turned serious, apathy vanishing as if you put water on the sun. He really seemed curious, too.

"It's nothing,"

"Rhodi."

His voice was stern now. I wasn't going to get out of this without him knowing about last night. I sighed and said, "I had a nightmare."

"About?"

"About our next training session. I had a nightmare that I killed you, Georgia."

And that's what did it.

We both just stood there for a little bit, just looking at each other in confusion and disbelief. As if the whole thing was a dream.

"Hey Rhodi!" York said.

"Oh hey York," I sputtered.

"What's up? Wanna come down to the mess hall with the boys and I?"

I was always one to make friends with guys first. I was the tomboy, the one who played video games and could answer almost all questions on Harry Potter and Avatar the Last Airbender. I was the one who you could talk to about LMG's and types of sniper rifles and the average person would just stand in awe, having no idea what we were talking about.

"Eh sure, why not?"

By the time I turned around to ask Georgia whether he wanted to come, he was already gone. Where the hell did he go?

"York, did you see Ge-"

And then the world went black.

* * *

I woke up with a headache, probably where I had been hit before I went down. I tried to get up, but my arms were just too wobbly. I fell down, and just tried to even my breathing. My vitals were all over the place. After a few minutes, I successfully stood up, and started gazing around the room.

It was an interrogation room?

_What the fuck?_ I thought. Where am I?

Out of nowhere the Director walked into the room. He had a file with him, but I didn't know what was in it.

"Director? What is going on?"

FILSS came on the comm and said, "Agent Rhode Island, you are in a training simulation right now that will last as long as the Director sees fit. It is a training simulation for future captures; we will be testing your will in not only strength, but psychological cases.

What.

"FILSS is right, agent. Now, beginning simulation."

I didn't know what to do. Like, at all. I just stood there.

"Sit down."

I obeyed and sat down, still in shock and confusion. Do they really ambush you like this? Not tell you in advance at all? I mean yeah, they want to make it as realistic as possible, but damn.

Maybe I should have checked my schedule.

"Where is the Talcon, Julie."

"What the fuck? How do you know my name? It isn't even on my file."

"Are you sure about that?"

Well that hit me square in the brain. I guess I should have thought the team putting together my file was lying when I asked they not put my name in my file. I didn't want anyone knowing my name, for reasons like this. Ironic, huh?

"Or did they call you Jewels? Down on the grainy beaches of Rhode Island. They called you it because of your eyes. They looked like, let's see here," He opened up the file and scanned, and then returned to his sentence saying, "Sapphire?"

How did he know this?

I kept my posture the same, but my jaw was clenched tight. I was getting really irritated by this. Though maybe that was the point of this whole simulation, wasn't it? That's the whole point of interrogation. They try to break you emotionally and when they can't do it with words they go to physical breakdown.

But they wouldn't do that to me, would they? I sighed, with apathy and sulk, waiting for what would be coming next.

* * *

**Georgia's POV (Point of View)**

* * *

I had already seen them walking behind Rhodi. Getting ready to strike. I didn't do anything though, because I knew what was going to happen. She was going through the interrogation simulation. The simulation was something every Freelancer had to take at some point. Just in case anything happens, and they are captured, we can't let any information out.

Even if it means dying.

I stood behind the glass, watching what was going on. I had never known her name was Julie. I also thought it was quite beautiful and mysterious that her friends called her Jewels because of her eyes. I guess I had never really noticed. I looked again, trying to figure out what exactly this scenario was about. It's different every time, so no one can tell you what it's like, or how to react to anything. This one was about the Talcon? Never ever heard of such a thing, but then again, it's not like they pull this stuff from the History Channel. The next thing I knew, two other people had come in. I guess Rhodi didn't give any information. Because I knew what was going to happen next.

The two men were apparently three, but the third one I didn't notice because he was in the back. Two grabbed Rhodi's arms and held them, while the third one started punching her. For a minute I was almost about to burst out of the door to go into the interrogation room to help, but soon I realized that this was for the simulation. She had to go through this.

After a few minutes of a complete beat-down, Rhodi fell to the ground in pain. She still didn't say anything, and by that I was really surprised. Usually Freelancers would have already cracked at this point, and would have had to take the simulation over again, sadly.

Then out of nowhere, six people burst through the door to the room he was in, and the leader of them said,

"Get him."

* * *

"So, how far is it going to go?" I asked, worried. I didn't know that _I_ was going to be the one for this. I really hope Rhodi can see her friends hurt. But then again, she basically bawled after seeing what she did to me.

Well, fuck.

"As far as the Director sees fit."

Aren't I in for a hell of a ride.

* * *

**Rhode Island's POV**

* * *

I looked down at the file, trying to see what else was in it, but the Director slammed it closed before getting up into my face with a venemous glare. Then out of nowhere, Georgia burst through the door with other simulation agents. They took his helmet off, threw that across the room, and threw him down onto the ground. Then pointed a pistol at his head while he was down.

This isn't good.

"Shall we go on?" The Director said.

"I'm not telling you shit." When I said that, I spat at his face. I knew he would know I didn't mean it. It was because of the simulation. And he needed to know how strong we could be. And plus, I know in the simulation they wouldn't kill one of their agents. Now that I knew.

He wiped the spit off of his face and glasses, and then, that's when the real shit started to happen. He slapped me across the face, and I actually fell out of my seat. At that moment the other simulation agents also started pumbling Georgia. I tried to get up to help Georgia, but other simulation troopers in the room came and help me down while I just watched Georgia have the shit kicked out of him.

_No, not again._

That's when my adrenaline started to kick in. I twisted my arms free, spun around, and kicked the first one in the face. I threw him to the other one to stumble him, and then kicked the other one in as well. They both fell into a corner of the room, groaning in pain. I ran and started to push the simulation troopers out of the way so I could get Georgia in time to do a back to back strategy. But before I could get Georgia up, I was hit in the head with the back of a pistol from one of the troopers. And the world went black, again.

* * *

_**Mmk people time for some explaining:**_

_**First off, I ended it like this because the simulation is going to be going on for a few more chapters. Dont fret though! It won't be like superly-ludacris-bullshit long. It'll just be like, I dont know, about two or three chapters more. But you guys are probably like: What the fuck that's going to be forever.**_

_**But actually, it isn't.**_

_**I just have to do it for certain surprises coming up :) Now I have you on the edge of your seats, huh? Well don't worry pupils, it will be revealed soon enough.**_

_**Secondly, sorry about all the breaks in here! While I was editing I realized there were SO. FUCKING. MANY. And for that, I apologize. They were just needed.**_

_**Hope you liked reading this chapter! A review, follow or favorite is appreciated!:)**_

_**-Rachel**_


	9. Demons, Angels, Secrets

_**Hello all! Geez, it took a lot of motivation to do this chapter. Seriously, it starts out semi-awkward, I was already being hard on myself about the interrogation scene from last chapter, and I've been super busy. Plus, It was really hard starting out the chapter. But anyway, here you go! Hope you enjoy, a review, follow or favorite is appreciated. :)**_

_**-Rachel**_

* * *

**Rhodi's POV**

* * *

I started to hazily open up my eyes, feeling the blood trickle from my face. By instinct, the first thing I did was feel my face to see what had happened. I had a huge bump in the back of my head, there was a cut on my forehead and lip. Possible one on my cheek, but I didn't feel any blood there, so I wasn't really worried about it. I cautiously sat up, waiting to be greeted by a beaten-the-fuck-out-of Georgia, but I didn't see anyone. I started to look around, and see if there was anything in the room. There wasn't though, besides the chairs and the table from earlier. Tired and not really that willful to do anything, I sat down with a sigh, waiting for at least something to happen. Because at least this time I was prepared. Though I guess that's the point, isn't it?

In this line of work, we had to be prepared for anything.

* * *

**Georgia's POV**

* * *

I stood behind the glass that showed the interrogation room. Waiting for what they were going to do to her next. I started thinking maybe I should go in there, but I decided not to. I mean, yeah that'd be a pretty good fucking surprise: seeing me walk in there to interrogate _her,_ but it didn't seem likely. The Director himself wanted to do this. Which was certainly a first. I wondered why he took such interest in it this time. I turned around quickly to the sound of the back room's door opening, to see the Councelor come in.

"Hello, Georgia."

"Hello."

"Georgia, I would recommend that you go to the infirmary and have our medics check your wounds."

"No, I'm fine. I think if I can take a beating like I did from Rhodi a few days ago, I can take a few punches and kicks."

That shut him up, and he went back to his data-pad for a few minutes before lifting his head back up to look at me.

"Agent Georgia, I recommend you leave."

"What?" I darted stubbornly. Why did he want me to leave? What was so secret or important that I couldn't be here?

"Leave, please. The Director is about to come into the interrogation room, and some of the files he has and is going to use are.. classified."

That was enough to both discourage me and peak my interest. I opened the door, said goodbye to the counselor, and left. I did decide to go to the Infirmary, but I just got a small BAND-AID for the cut under my eye that reopened. I missed breakfast, so I met up with York in the lunchroom. I got in line to get my food, and sat across from him at a table.

"Where were you?" he questioned.

"Rhodi's having her interrogation simulation," I replied. "I was just there to…be beaten up. In the name of realism."

"That why you have a pink BAND-AID under your eye?" he said, pointing with his fork.

"Yeah," I chuckled.

"Why aren't you behind the glass then?" he questioned.

"The Counselor said there was some 'classified information.' The Director is actually conducting the interrogation. He never does that." York paused, thoughtfully staring.

"That's not good. The director himself and classified information. During an interrogation simulation. Wonder what it is?" he mused.

"So do I," I said, as I began to wonder as well.

* * *

**Rhodi's POV**

* * *

I could taste what sounded like aluminum in my mouth, but it wasn't metal. It was the taste of blood.

The Director leaned across the table after hitting me to get in my face and answered, saying "So what is it going to be, Julie."

I spat back a glare at him, venom filling my core. I wasn't going to let him break me. That's what they're testing to see. How strong I was. Well I could reassure anyone in this damn facility, I am strong. And I was going to reassure the Director of that, too.

"So Julie, it says here that you used to be apart of the UNSC before being picked up by Project Freelancer." He slapped the file down on the table, apparently remembering everything already. I wasn't surprised that he wouldn't forget. But at this point, I was hoping he would. I guess my dreams wouldn't come true today. _No, please don't let him say what I think he is about to say, _I thought.

"And it also says that before you were unhonorably dispatched, you killed you own teammate. Your own _best friend._" I shook my head in disbelief. What happened that day was an accident. I didn't mean to kill him. We were on a mission, paired. He was going around the perimeter of the area, but I didn't know it was him because he never set his trackers. I thought it was an enemy, and I shot him. I remember that I wasn't able to get to him in time, because the enemy heard the gunfire and started to gather around.

I had to leave my best friend to die.

I started to stiffen up, trying not to let him get the best of me. _No, Julie. Don't let him do this._

"And Julie, because we saw how you could do that, we were thrilled to have you aboard. We can't have softies. You don't know what could happen on the field, after all."

I wanted to jump up and punch him in the face. How the fuck could he say such a thing? I felt guilt and wonder bubbling inside me, making me want to throw up. And who knows what the hell they're doing to Georgia now. The Director saw how this was turning up, by the way he could read my body language. Fuck.

"I think we're going to have a fun time with this simulation," he said.

* * *

_**Okay all, I really hope you liked this chapter. I really don't have anything to say, besides that I'm almost to 300 views! Yay! Okay well, a review, follow or favorite is appreciated. Cya next week! :)**_

_**-Rachel**_


	10. Betrayal

_**Hello all! Here is another chapter for you! I really hope you like it, even I was getting really giddy at the end, and I'm the one writing it! Anyway, a review, favorite or follow is appreciated. Happy reading! :) -Rachel**_

Rhodi's POV

* * *

"So Julie, what was it like? Shooting your own best friend. Realizing you killed one of the people closest to you. Did you feel regret, taking that one last glance at his struggling body, before turning away forever?" The Director's smile, grimacing, went on with the dance of persuasion and determination, "I bet you didn't. You know why? Because you are a monster. No one cares about you. Why else do you think no one has come to get you yet?"

It took me a few seconds, but then my adrenaline started pumping. I couldn't deal with him saying that to me. Because honestly, no one really had ever cared about me, besides my teammate. And he was dead. Because of me. Anguish and resentment filled my entire body. By that time, my emotions took over me entirely. I stood up and slapped the Director across the face, reeling him back. I started screaming, "Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything about the people who care about me! You. Don't. Know. Shit." I stopped myself from going further, as my throat began to close up, and I almost began to tremble. I turned around, noticing the glass in front of me, reflecting the cuts and bruises on my face. As that happened, I noticed the dryness of my mouth, the sharp pain in my stomach. I hadn't had food or water in, what, two days? I was going to need it soon. I don't know how I managed to not realize sooner in the first place. All I knew was that I was sooner or later, probably going to have to make a negotiation for water and food if they kept me here longer. I turned back around, and sat down in my chair. I noticed a big red spot on the Director's cheek. After all the shit I had been put through in the past few days, emotionally and physically, I finally just put my head down on the table, and fell asleep, willingly.

* * *

I woke up in complete bliss, and then realized the world around me. The Director was sitting there, watching me in silence. His expression stone cold, as if preparing this whole time to attack his prey. I lifted my head warily, still shaking off the sleep that I had gained.

"Rise and shine, Julie," he said ominously.

I gave up on seeming determined. I rested my head on my hand in a bored fashion, and replied, "Cut the shit, I have nothing to tell you."

After I said that, he got up from where he was standing, took the file that lied on the table, and then walked out the room. I gave a curious stare at the door after he left. What the hell was going on now? What other kinds of tricks were they going to summon onto me. I kept my same posture though. I didn't want to think about. I didn't want to think about any of it. I just wanted to rest, and to get over this fucking simulation that I was in. But you know what they say, beggars can't be choosers. After what seemed like a hour of silence, FILSS came over the come and said, " Point one to Agent Rhode Island. Good job, agent. Your simulation was a success. You may leave now."

That was enough for me. I got right out of my seat and hightailed out of there. _Thank God, _I thought. Once I got over my bonanza of excitement, I headed down to the mess hall. I knew that everyone would be there, since it was around lunch time. I couldn't wait for them to see me, and to actually eat. My stomach was churning with emptiness, but jumping with excitement. After a few sprints and loops around the Mother of Invention, I made it to the mess hall.

* * *

I walked into the mess hall with energy. I rushed up to the counter, got my good, and sat myself down with the other agents. North and Wash were in a conversation about field tactics and Georgia and CT were just eating quietly. York and Carolina sat next to each other. Those two really need to get together, I swear. I began hungrily eating my lunch.

"Where were you?" North inquired.

"interrogation simulation," I said through my food, "No food or water for two days."

"Yeah, I remember that. You didn't miss much here though," He replied.

"Kind of some free days," CT piped in.

"Any missions?"

"Nope," Carolina replied dryly.

"Training sessions?"

"Nope."

"Weird."

"Tell me about it."

After a few seconds Georgia lifted his head up and asked warily, "So. How did it go?"

"It was hell. I hated it, And um," I don't know why but I couldn't bring myself to ask him if he was alright. What is going on with me right now? "Um, are you okay? From, you know."

Apparently it took Georgia a little while to get his thoughts together also. What was holding us back from this conversation unlike any other?

"Yeah. I'm fine," he cautioned, "I should be asking you the same. I wasn't locked in there for a weekend." The other freelancers didn't seem to notice our conversation.

"Yeah," I replied, "But, you know. I care about my friends, I want to know if they're doing alright."

After that the rest of the time was silence, some awkward glances here and there, and then everyone just started to leave. One by one, until it was just Georgia and I.

"Rhodi, look-"

"Georgia?" I said.

He sighed and replied, "Yeah?"

"Why were you only in the interrogation for a few minutes?"

I kinda already knew why, but I didn't really want to believe it. Did he really take part in the simulation to try to break me down? Mother fucker. I really hope he would say yes.

"Um," it took him some time to sputter it out, but then he finally said "They were using me, as part of the simulation. They pulled me in unexpectedly, and told me to just act with it."

Wow.

"Are you. Fucking. Kidding me."

"It wasn't my fault! They dragged me in!"

At that point I just got up, enraged, even though my mind was telling me that I shouldn't be and that I should just sit down and think logically about this.

"You know what Georgia, whatever. I'll see you later." And with that, I got up, and headed down to the training room. Though before I got out of the mess hall, Georgia's hand was on my shoulder, spinning me around. He got right in my face and said,

"You know Rhodi, you better start thinking about who your enemies, and who your friends are."

I tugged away at his hand, dumbfounded by what he said. Was I really making a big deal out of this? Damnit, I should have listened to my find. Fuck you emotions. Part of me felt like just going to sleep, and trying to forget about all of the mistakes I had just made. But part of me was so infuriated that I just wanted to run right into the training room and kick some ass till I couldn't feel any part of me left.

_Training room it is, _I thought.

* * *

I walked into the training room, ready to do anything. "FILSS," I exclaimed.

"Yes, Agent Rhode Island?" FILSS said.

"Are there any training sessions for me today? And if not, are there any solo ones I can do right now?"

"Sorry agent, but I am not authorized to let you participate in any training room sessions because of your last simulation. You have gotten out of your simulation very recently and are not ready for any more simulations."

I tried to talk back, but I realized it wouldn't do me any good. She was programmed to be that way. I accepted my defeat, and headed down to the gym to do other things.

When I got down to the gym, it was utterly empty. Usually there is at least one person, or two people, at the gym. I started working with push ups and sit ups, and all in between. Shortly after though, I remembered that soon I'm going to be having the rest of Georgia and I's simulation.

Georgia.

I tried to get it out of my mind, what he said to me. But it keeps coming back. Guilt, resentment and regret started to overwhelm my system. I brushed the thoughts out of my mind finally, and decided to go to the shooting range to get some practice. Once I had gotten there, I decided to choose a battle rifle as my primary, and a pistol as my secondary. Then the practicing began.

Pillars with markings of where to shoot started popping up from all around me. It took me a few tries but I started getting the hang of this again. After the free days I've had and the simulation, I started getting a little rusty on my fire-arms. I wasn't the best at it, anyway.

"Agent Rhode Island, please report to the training room," FILSS said. Didn't she just tell me that I couldn't do any simulations right now? I puzzlingly put my weaponry back, and headed towards the training room.

Once I got there, the pillars to a paint lockdown simulation were already up and ready to go. I saw the Director and Counselor looking out of the observation room, intimidatingly. I started to walk towards the simulation, when out of nowhere, a shot of paint got me right in the gut, and in the shoulder.

"Point one to Agent Georgia," said FILSS.

* * *

_**See what I meant! Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Like I said before, a review, favorite, or follow is appreciated. Stay tuned for next week! :)**_

_**-Rachel**_


	11. Not With a Fizzle, But With a Bang

_**Hello all! Well, here is another chapter. A little bit of action through the beginning and stuff, but not that much at the end. So, yeah. Hope you guys like! A review, follow, or favorite is appreciated! -Rachel**_

* * *

**Georgia's POV**

* * *

Damn!

"Why did I do that?" I sat down onto the closest bench and gathered my thoughts. I had just insulted Rhodi in a pretty nasty way just because she yelled at me. I don't know why though. I'm normally a pretty unemotional guy. I let out a deep sigh and began to rub my eyes.

"That was an abnormal response from you, given the situation," a calm British voice chimed in.

"I just overreacted," I said quietly to my A.I, JARVIS.

"I forgot to mention that received an update," he reminded. I admit to being an Iron Man freak.

"Okay, JARVIS," I replied with a huff. I felt very confused. Why had Rhodi blown up at me like that? Probably because her blood-sugar level was so low. I remember I was really moody when I got out of my simulation. I still felt angry though. Partly at her, for exploding like that, and partly at myself for retaliating.

"Agent Georgia, please proceed to the observation deck immediately," FILSS beamed over the intercom. I headed there, to see the Director and Counselor looking at the Counselor's datapad. "Good afternoon, agent Georgia," the Counselor spoke in his calm voice, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine sir," I replied.

"How is agent Rhode Island? She just arrived from interrogation, I assume."

"We had an...argument," I chose my words carefully.

"Is she feeling fine?"

"She seems a bit put off sir. Most likely because of the exhaustion and blood-sugar."

"Are you comfortable with having your paint lockdown simulation now?" He inquired. I knew she would try to kill me for this, but I couldn't miss this opportunity. I was still angry at her, and now I could finally get her back for feeling betrayed. A wicked smile crept up my lips as I said,

"Yes sir."

I rushed back to my room and put on my armor. I tucked my helmet under my shoulder and briskly walked down to the training room. When I arrived, I saw a Battle Rifle and magnum at both corners of the room. I put on my helmet, grabbed my Battle Rifle and magnum and filled it with paint rounds. After I did that, I heard FILSS call Rhodi down to the training room. Then, all of a sudden, pillars went up, and I stood next to one about thirty feet from the entrance. I brought the scope up to my cheek just as the door to the training room opened as a confused Rhodi strolled in. I looked through the sight, pointed at her, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Rhodi's POV**

* * *

It hurt like a son of a bitch.

I rolled over on my side, groaning from the pain. Who the fuck was that? And, I thought I wasn't supposed to be in any simulations so far anyway? What the fuck?

"Point one to Agent Georgia," exclaimed FILSS.

That motherfucker.

It was fucking him, I should have known. Apparently now I do know who my enemies are, Georgia.. I thought. People on the sides of the training room center helped me up and took off the paint with special treatment. As soon as they were done, I ran over to get my weapons as fast as I could. I was just hoping he wouldn't shoot at me while I was trying to get them.

Once I got my weapons, I immediately dove for the pillars. I scrawled a little bit till I had my back fully to the pillar. Then I started hearing and seeing some of the bullets whiz past me and hit the pillar I had my back to. Because of that, I could tell where Georgia was by where the bullets were coming from. He was almost at mid, on the left side, with me on the right. Veering to the left, I dodged the bullets swiftly, paint explosion by paint explosion, hitting the pillars and the floor instead of me.

If there was any way I could flank him, I would do it. But I knew that wouldn't work with Georgia. He's too quick for that. I guess I'll just have to go all in and hope for the best. I maneuvered my way through the bullets again, reaching my way up to one pillar that was almost on the outskirts of the field. I held up my battle rifle to the scope, and started scanning. Nothing. I turned back around to see a very tall Georgia standing before me. I was frozen, waiting for him to attack. But he didn't. I stumbled with my hands for a little while, trying to grab my magnum. Once I finally picked it up, before he could shoot me, if he was even going to, I rolled over in between an aisle of pillars and held my ground there. I went around to get a quick shot, but Georgia was already one step ahead of me, waiting for me to come out behind the pillar; and he got me in the chest plate a few times.

"Point to Agent goes to Agent Georgia."

"Agh.." I said. The pain from all the paint was overwhelming, and I collapsed to the ground. The people from the sides helped get the paint off, but the pain didn't go away. I saw Georgia with that same, emotionless expression he usually has when he is upset. What the fuck did I do? He was the one toying with my emotions in the simulation. But, then again, I didn't really tell him why I was mad at him. Through these thoughts, my guilt was spreading. But then, replenished by anger. 'You know Rhodi, you better start thinking about who your enemies, and who your friends are.' How could he say that to me. I started to get angry again, not knowing what to do this time. Maybe I do know who my friends, and my enemies are now. While I was contemplating this with anger and vengeance, I put my weapons away, and headed off anywhere to where I could get away from all of..this.

* * *

I walked down the hallways of the Mother Of Invention, pissed as ever. Not only was I completely embarrassed because I was completely pumbled by Georgia, but I was even more pissed off because of the fight, and _then _having my ass pumbled by Georgia.

I knew I should have practiced more at the firing range.

During my deep internal monologue of anger and astonishment, and on my way to absolutely nowhere, I stumbled upon York and North Dakota. I couldn't get away in time, seeing as I was stuck in a dead end of hallways, and I didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Hey Rhodi," North said.

"Hey."

"We heard what happened in the mess hall, pretty fucked up what happened. And it's even more fucked up what happened in the training room."

"Yeah," York said.

I didn't really say anything, they could tell by the expression on my face that I was pissed. I don't know, the waves of anger were starting to dissipate, but that didn't mean that I wanted to be in the same room with Georgia at any given point right now.

"Hey, you wanna go to the training room and spar with us? Get some of that heat out of your blood," North exclaimed.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. Come on," York yawned.

"Nah, I think I'll just go back to my quarters. After the simulation finally being over and then all this shit with Georgia, I think I've had enough going on for today."

"Okay, whatever you say. Cya 'round."

"You too."

After that, I went back, after a very long time of making my way through the tunnels of the Mother Of Invention I may add, to my quarters. I took off my armor, into regular clothes, and decided to get some sleep. And hell, it might have just been the best sleep in my life.

* * *

_**I told you nothing was happening in the end. But whatever, I think it was a decent chapter. More will come though, so don't worry pupils! A review, follow or favorite is appreciated. Bye! Cya next week!**_

_**-Rachel**_


	12. I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

_**Hello all, here is another chapter for all of you! I hope you like it, just as you have all the other earlier chapters throughout the one was really long, but it was only because that there was a lot to cover, and I didn't want to cut it off or anything. But whatever! A review, follow, or favorite is appreciated! :) Enjoy reading! -Rachel**_

**Rhodi's POV**

* * *

_"So Julie, what was it like? Shooting your own best friend. Realizing you killed one of the people closest to you. Did you feel regret, taking that one last glance at his struggling body, before turning away forever?"_

_"I bet you didn't. You know why? Because you are a monster. No one cares about you. Why else do you think no one has come to get you yet?"_

I woke up from the nightmare with a faint sweat running from my forehead. I turned to see my alarm clock with its lights shining the time of 4:30. I still had about four hours till I actually had to wake up. I knew I wouldn't be falling asleep again anytime soon though. I started to feel dizzy, so I got up and tried to make my way over to the bathroom, but before that I was already getting nauseous. I started to feel my way around, stumbling every step of the way. I started to fall, but then I caught myself on one of the nearby desks. My head was starting to feel like someone was beating it repeatedly, and by that time I could barely see the hands in front of my face. I turned around and started to make my way towards the door, but I collapsed, and before I could call out, the world went black, once again.

* * *

**New York's POV**

* * *

I woke up to see the illuminated lights on the clock that stated it was 8:30 in the morning. I got up hazily, and started to get ready. I went into the bathroom and started to brush my teeth, shave, and everything else. After that I got changed and started out the door.

* * *

While I was walking, I happened to come across North and Wash, seeing as we were all going to the mess hall. Today was a free day for most of the freelancers, including Wash, North and I. Thank God.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I questioned.

"Nothing much, you?" North replied.

"Eh, nothing much. Say, do you know where Carolina is?"

"No, though she might be either in the training room or in the mess hall."

"Yeah."

We started walking towards the mess hall, when Wash chimed in, "Hey guys, did you see the spar between Georgia and Rhodi yesterday? Dude, that thing was brutal."

"Yeah, I remember seeing it. It's like they wanted to kill each other or something. Though it doesn't seem normal, they're like the best of friends. Why would they act like that towards one another?" North said.

"Yeah, I wonder why."

* * *

We walked into the mess hall, starving. We got our plates, and filled them up to they're maximum capacity. We turned and started making our way towards our regular table, and I was happy to see that Carolina was there. We all sat down, with me sitting next to Carolina, North sitting next to South, Wash and CT sitting together, and Georgia sitting alone.

"Hey guys," South said.

"Hey," Wash stated, "By the way, did you guys see the spar between Georgia and-"

"Yes.." We all said simultaneously.

During the time we were at the mess hall, we shared conversations about the spars that were going on today, the leader board, and the upcoming missions. By the end of breakfast though, something caught my eye.

"Hey Georgia, where's Rhodi?"

Georgia looked up from his plate, with a confused look, saying, "I don't know. I haven't seen her since the spar from yesterday."

"Georgia, weren't you saying earlier how her blood-sugar was down?" I added.

"Yes.. But-"

After hearing this, I bolted upright from my seat along with North and Wash, and we made are way down to her quarters. It took us a little bit longer because of all the hallways on the Mother of Invention, but eventually we got there. When we got there, I knocked on the door. After a few times of waiting for her to respond, I finally kicked down the door, to see a unconscious Rhodi lying on the floor before us. I turned to see the concerned looks that masked Wash and North's faces, and with that we carried her off the ground, and to the infirmary.

* * *

**Georgia POV**

* * *

"Way to go..Georgia," said South.

"And what's your deal?" I replied.

"Oh nothing, just that you basically left your best friend helpless in her quarters, knowing what was happening to her. And you went on with the spar, knowing what was happening to her. That's a new level of low, dude."

"And what gives you the right to say that?" I asked, accusingly.

South got up from her seat, and slammed her fists down onto the table, inches away from me, saying with gritted teeth, "All I know is, If I had a friend that I 'cared' about that much, I wouldn't be taking them out in spars and leaving them to their own little 'doom' when I knew the condition that they were in. I would never do that to a friend." After she said that, she got up with her plate, scraped it, and with a loud slam of putting it back where it belonged, she left the mess hall.

"Maybe she is right, sir," said JARVIS.

"Whatever, JARVIS, log off."

"Complying." And with that, he shut off.

"You know she's right."

I turned my head to see Carolina leaning against the wall, and said, sulking, "Yeah. I do. I'm going to go check on Rhodi, okay? I'll see you around."

"Okay. And hey, don't forget about the briefing for the upcoming mission. The Director wants us all to be there."

"You got it."

Then I took off to find Rhodi.

* * *

**Rhodi's POV**

* * *

_"Julie, I'll be fine."_

_"Tyler, you know how heavy that place is armed."_

_"Jewels, I know what do to. Just, trust me on this one?"_

_"Fine, Ty. But I'm still going to be scouting and looking out for you, though."_

_"You sound like my big sister."_

_"I can't care about my friends and family?"_

_"Not in our line of work." _

_And he slid off into darkness._

_I set up my sniper rifle, scanning the area from the cliff I was on. God, I hope he knew what he was doing. All we had to do was get this package and drop it off anyway. How hard could it be? Besides the fact that you have hundreds of people that are known as enemies in the facility. I started looking at my HUD when I noticed that Ty hadn't set his trackers._

_"Ty, set your trackers. I need to know where you are."_

_I got no response._

_"Ty, set. Your. Trackers."_

_Still none._

_"Gosh damnit, Ty."_

_I started looking around some more, when I saw an unexpected flash of blue and purple. The Covenant? What are they doing here? Was this another ambush? I remembered hearing about occurences in the UNSC where the Covenant tracked their missions, and ambushed them and their enemies. I started seeing quick movements around the facility, seeing the blue and purple. I arranged the scope of my sniper rifle to the next move he would make, knowing I would make this shot. I took the shot, and he fell down._

_But now I knew who it was._

_"Ty!" I screamed. I started running towards his slumping body, aghast at the site._

_"Julie," he said._

_"Ty, don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here." I started picking him up, getting ready to help him walk to evac._

_He moved my hands away at the time we started hearing enemy forces approaching us._

_"No Julie, go. You don't have much time. I'm going to die anyway, and I don't want you to die because of the stupid mistakes I made."_

_"Tyler, I'm not leaving you here!" I cried. I wasn't going to do that to someone I cared about._

_"Julie, now!" He said, sternly, after a second or so, his voice soften as he said, "For me?"_

_"Ty, I'm so sorry," I started to sob. I didn't know what to feel. Anguish, regret, resentment, sorrow. The soldier inside me told me to leave._

_And the friend inside told me to let him go._

_"Julie, go!"_

_And with that, I took my last glance at his trembling body, the memory that I would never forget._

_And I ran._

* * *

**Georgia's POV**

* * *

"I headed down to the infirmary as fast as I could. South was right, how could I do that to Rhodi? Why didn't I go with York and the others to see if Rhodi was okay? After a few minutes of looking for Rhodi, I finally found her, lying in one of the beds, west of the infirmary wing. Along with her were North, South, York, and Wash. When they saw me walk in, everyone was very surprised of my sudden actions. All I got from South though was a glare that could kill small game.

I walked up to them, staring down at Rhodi. Her skin was as pale as snow, her eyes underlined with bags that indicated she probably didn't get any sleep, or something else. I saw one of the medics coming towards Rhodi with a data pad, and I asked, "Is she okay?"

"No, she isn't okay. Dipshit," scorned South.

"South, come on, stop," groaned North.

After a few seconds of standing there, looking at Rhodi's limp body, York finally croaked, "Georgia?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you go along with the firefight simulation?"

I started pondering, looking for a legitimate answer to give him. I didn't really have one though. I wanted to act like what he said was rhetorical, but I knew at some point I was going to have to tell why.

"I honestly don't know, York. I really don't."

* * *

**Rhodi's POV**

* * *

I started opening my eyes to see York, South, North, Wash, and..

Georgia.

Georgia sputtered, "Rhodi, I'm so-"

"Just, stop. I don't want to hear it," I stated. I rolled over on my other side so I wouldn't have to look at Georgia's face. Amazing, how one a person cares about so much could become one you are disgusted at in a matter of twenty-four hours. Tears started to form in my eyes as I started thinking about Tyler again. How he was one I cared about, also.

How I let him go.

York noticed my tears and laid a hand on my shoulder, asking, "Rhodi, you okay?"

I wiped away my tears as quick as I could and said, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Everyone knew what was the matter. It was Georgia. They all turned to leave, and as they were they gave Georgia looks of regret and sorrow. However, I glanced at South not so much as brushing, but pushing her way out next to Georgia as she turned to leave. I guess she was really pissed at him.

Not as much as me, though.

* * *

**Georgia's POV**

* * *

I looked back as the other Freelancers shut the door behind them, leaving the room to just Rhodi and I. I didn't know what to tell her though. She won't even fucking talk to me. I was at a loss for words at this point. I took my hand and swept across the bed, searching for her hand to grab. I wanted her to know that I really was sorry, I didn't know what had come over me. I took her hand in mine, and surprisingly, she didn't let go. She just held mine. I could see that she didn't care to let go, or to give a cold shoulder. It was like she was in a different world now, completely gone from reality.

"Julie, I..I'm sorry."

Her eyes opened up into big wide globes, her mouth turned into a big O-shape.

"What. Did you just call me?"

Oh shit.

"Oh, uh-"

"How did you know my real name? Answer me Georgia."

"I um, heard the stuff in the interrogation room."

"What?!...Just. Fucking. Perfect."

After a few of what seemed like minutes, she finally asked, "What else do you know?"

I didn't really give her an answer, seeing as she already knew. She knew at this point that I saw what happened in the simulation, and she probably thought that I just didn't care anymore. After this, I croaked out, "Rhodi, I'm sorry."

After this she just went out of zone again. Lost in her thoughts. I sat down on the empty chair that was next to her bed, not letting go of her hand. I didn't want her to feel like this, though it was my fault in the first place. Why did I have to be such an idiot?

"Why did you go along with the simulation?"

After a few seconds of hesitation, I replied, "I don't know. I really don't."

As I said that, I lie my head next to hers, and I saw that her eyes were red from crying. What was she crying about though? Me?

"Rhodi, what's the matter?" It seemed like a stupid question, but I needed to know exactly what was wrong, if I was going to try to comfort her in the slightest bit.

"Remember, when the Director brought up my old files?" She sobbed.

"Yeah, I remember."

"I just, wanted to forget, you know?" She started crying again, but then added,"And when I found out you knew all about the simulation, and then tried to take me down in the firefight, I just was disgusted. I didn't want to think about Tyler's death anymore, and then I feel like I'm being betrayed by one of the people I care about the most. How else would you feel?"

I didn't know how to respond, cause I didn't know how I would feel in that type of situation. I didn't know what it was like to lose a best friend like that. I didn't know what to feel about that, because it never happened. I kept staring at her red eyes, but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking into space. Still out of zone. Is this what people get like sometimes, when they need to get away from all the anger and hurt? Soon I slowly started drifting off to sleep, with Rhodi doing the same. But before I finally closed my eyes, she said,

"It's okay."

* * *

_"Hey guys, I'll be back, k?"_

_"Okay, cya around."_

_"Cya."_

_I left the mess hall, making my way down to the interrogation room once more. What was so important about her that I couldn't know?_

_After a few minutes of pondering where to go to next (you would think from how long I've been here, I'd know where to go by now) I finally found the interrogation room again. I snuck into the back, looking out from the tainted glass once more._

_"So, Julie, it says here that you used to be apart of the UNSC before being picked up by Project Freelancer. And it also says that before you were unhonorably dispatched, you killed your own teammate. Your own best friend. And Julie, because we saw of how you could do that, we were thrilled to have you aboard. We can't have softies. You don't know what could happen on the field, after all."_

_What?_

* * *

I woke up from sleep, but I didn't open my eyes. I just lay there, in my thoughts. I soon reluctantly opened them and lifted my heavy head, terrified of seeing her staring into a space I couldn't see. I looked up, and saw her still asleep. her eyes had red bags around them, and tears covered her cheeks. Her hair was just as ruffled as mine. The IV needles were still injected into her arm, and my larger hand still lay over hers, completely covering it. When I looked at our hands tangled together, it brought butterflies. Huh? What was this feeling I was getting all of a sudden? I swatted the thought out of my mind, still looking at her. I was afraid of waking her up, so I silently studied the monitors. She was down five pounds, she had lost a lot of water and salt, and her blood sugar was only up to eighty milligrams per deciliter. I looked over to her, still asleep. The white medical covers rose and fell slightly over her body. I decided to get up, so I rose slowly, and began to walk second my hand disconnected from hers, she stirred and opened her eyes partially.

"Georgia..?"

"Oh, hey."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just, thought you were probably still mad at me."

"I told you: it's okay."

After a few seconds of hesitation, I said, "It's not that simple, Rhodi. It's all my fault, the reason why you're in here."

"I know."

I looked quizzically at her. How could she just, let this go? The person who, less than an hour ago, wanted to rip my limbs off?

"Then why are you forgiving me so quickly?"

"Because, you're one of the only people that I've ever cared about. And, what if you ended up like Tyler? What if I ended up like Tyler? And the last thing that I would want is for us to be fighting and hating each other before something like that happened."

"Yeah. I get it."

I moved back over to the side of her bed. I lay down on the bed and held her hand once more. I lie my head next to hers for a second time, our faces almost touching. This sent my head in a frenzy of bliss. I didn't know what my mind was doing to me right now. I guess Rhodi was feeling the same, because she nuzzled her head in my neck, resting her free hand onto my chest.

For a while, we sat there in silence. But we weren't able to make eye contact with each other. I finally decided to look up, and my heart almost wrenched out when I saw that Rhodi was out of zone again.

"Rhodi?"

She didn't do anything. She didn't move.

"Rhodi.." I waved my hand in front of her face, seeing if her eyes would at least flutter the tiniest bit.

Her eyes finally darted to mine, and asked, "Yeah?"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired; but it's like my mind won't let me fall asleep, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it."

After that we just stayed quiet. We didn't really have to say anything, and that's what made it so special. And after a while, she got what she wanted: some sleep. I tried to pull myself away from her the quietest and gentlest I could be, so I wouldn't wake her up. I got up, took one last look at her to make sure she was okay, and walked out of the room.

* * *

_**Yeah, this one was reallllllyyyyy long. But I hope you liked it! A review, follow, or favorite is appreciated! Well people, I'll see you next week!**_

_**-Rachel**_


End file.
